Falling Forward: the Sequel to Camp Muggle
by AideeEight
Summary: The future in encroaching. Before they know it, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are closer than ever to the freedom of becoming adults. But not everything is as it seems. Will they survive their final year at Hogwarts? Can secrets stay safe? H/H R/Meegan
1. Badges

Disclaimer: I don't own H/H. JKR does. She's a goddess! I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment. =)  
  
***Please note this might not make much sense unless you have read Camp Muggle which can be found under my profile by clicking on my name***  
  
TO MY READERS: In light of Order of the Phoenix coming out, I will rewrite my universe a bit. At the beginning of Camp Muggle, I said that nothing had happened though Voldemort was at large. Well, just assume book five happened (too keep JKR's timeline) and that Voldemort then went into hiding as I described at the beginning of Camp Muggle. All okay on this? So Book five happened, now all is quiet . . . too quiet.  
  
Summary: The future in encroaching. Before they know it, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are closer than ever to the freedom of becoming adults. But not everything is as it seems. Will they be able to survive their final year at Hogwarts? And what ever happened to Meegan?  
  
AND SO, here it is. It's ALMOST the one-year anniversary from when I posted the first Chapter of Camp Muggle. I hope you like this story. This is just the beginning. I have much more in store for you all and a lot of things I know you all want resolved. So without further ado, I bring you:  
  
~*~  
  
Falling Forward (the Sequel to Camp Muggle)  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to inform you that you been given the honor of Head Girl for this upcoming school year. Enclosed you will find your new Head Girl Badge. Congratulations!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione folded up the letter she'd just received by owl post and set it on her bureau. Picking up the envelope it was delivered in, she tipped it upside down and shook a shiny gold badge into her hand. The words "Head Girl" were emblazoned across its face.  
  
***  
  
She hesitated with it for a moment, the realized she couldn't resist and pinned it on to her tank top. The strap promptly sunk to the side. Hermione wrinkled her nose and removed the badge, setting it gently next to her letter.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" she called as she exited her room and walked out into the hallway. They all had just three more days until they were schedule to return to camp. Tomorrow, they would be doing their school supply shopping at Diagon Alley. For now, they were just relaxing and enjoying the end of summer at the Granger's Residence.  
  
Well, they were attempting to relax. Harry and Hermione still had her parents eyeing them every once in a while. Of course they approved of the couple, just not necessarily the fact that they were currently sleeping in side-by-side rooms.  
  
Ron was also having trouble enjoying the end of his summer. His daily routine consisted of sitting at his desk and staring at a picture of he and Meegan that she gave to him at the end of camp a few weeks prior. That was, when he wasn't furiously writing her letters by Muggle post (which Hermione had taught him to do since he still didn't want to reveal to Meegan that he was a wizard).  
  
Hermione walked into Harry's room next to hers. Harry was alone near the window reading his own Hogwarts letter similar to the one Hermione had just read. He looked up from his letter as he heard her enter. She gazed at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose a bit as a perplexed look seemed to permeate on his face. Then, he reached inside his envelope without saying anything to Hermione and produced a badge identical to her own.  
  
Hermione gaped at him. She now understood why he was also at a loss for words. She needed an explanation as to how Harry Potter, not even being a Prefect, could be holding the Head Boy's badge in his hand.  
  
"Letter from Dumbledore," mumbled Harry as he handed it over to her. He was still incredibly shocked to be holding the badge.  
  
***  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to inform you that you been given the honor of Head Boy for this upcoming school year. Enclosed you will find your new Head Boy Badge. Congratulations!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Head Mistress  
  
P.S. - Harry, I know you weren't a Prefect, and we talked about why I should have made you one. I feel that you deserve this. You've known all along I felt you deserved it. I want everyone else to know how you deserve it as well.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
***  
  
"You two had talked about it?" said Hermione curiously as she rose an eyebrow at him. Harry snatched the letter back from her and stuffed it back into the envelope along with the Head Boy badge.  
  
"At the end of fifth year. He knew how much I'd been going through, and still have to go through," said Harry a bit distraught over the memories of his fifth year. "He didn't want me to experience any more pressure or responsibility than I already had, willingly or unwillingly, placed upon me."  
  
"Oh Harry," said Hermione as she walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She never wanted anything to ever hurt him. It was almost like as long as he was in her arms, at least then she knew he was safe.  
  
"It's okay Mione," smiled Harry. "We have to look on the bright side. We get to share a room this year!"  
  
"We what?!" said Hermione in surprise.  
  
"The Head Boy and Head Girl share their own small dorm. It's their separate bedrooms and a shared common area; with an entrance to Gryffindor and another entrance out to the school. Come on, I thought you'd have known this already Miss. 'I've read "Hogwarts: A History" a million times'!"  
  
"Oh shut up Harry!" she giggled and slapped him on the arm. "Of course I knew that. I just wasn't thinking when you said share a room with you. All these possibilities started swirling through my mind . . ." Hermione's voice dropped into a lower, enticing tone as she stepped closer to Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at her. She was so incredibly beautiful. Before he could react, she had her arms around his neck and was snogging him senseless. They got on for a few minutes before a loud male voice cleared itself in the doorway.  
  
"Don't you two ever come up for air?" said Ron in a rather exasperated tone as he walked in and flopped down in the middle of Hermione's bed, keeping his head turned until they'd detangled themselves.  
  
"Yes Ron? Can we help you?" said Hermione crossing her arms. Though she never minded his company, he always had bad timing.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you two got your Hogwarts letters. Got mine, still Prefect. But I bet you moved up, 'ey Mione?" said Ron as he pulled a saran-wrapped sandwich out of his pocket and began to eat. Harry and Hermione both gave him a strange look as to why he'd suddenly materialized a sandwich.  
  
"Yes I did," said Hermione with a large smile. Remembering that she was now Hogwarts' Head Girl easily erased her anger at Ron for barging in on her and Harry.  
  
"Comgrabdulasions," mumbled Ron while chewing. He seemed to forget that he'd even interrupted something. One would suppose he'd just gotten used to seeing those two snog. They did it nearly twenty-four-seven. It was a wonder Hermione's parents hadn't given them a proximity limit yet.  
  
"Harry, tell Ron your good news," said Hermione suddenly jabbing him in the side.  
  
"Ow, Mione that hurt," he grumbled rubbing the spot where she'd poked him.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Ron between bites.  
  
Hermione glared at Harry to speak, but he just stood there rubbing his side. Finally she left out a loud exasperated sigh before saying, "Harry made Head Boy."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Ron, a few pieces of sandwich flew across the room. "But how? You weren't ever a Prefect."  
  
"Dumbledore," said Harry, "Long story actually, but it's true."  
  
"Wow! Congratulations Mate! That's fantastic. Glad it's wasn't me," he grinned. "Don't know if I could have put up with living with Hermione all year. OW! You know it really hurts when you do that!" Ron too was jabbed in the ribs for his remark. Hermione groused a bit and walked out of the room leaving both Ron and Harry rubbing their sides in pain. Nothing had changed. They were still the same old best friends. Just now, Harry and Hermione were kissing on a regular basis.  
  
~*~  
  
"RON! Mail came for you!" yelled Hermione running up the stairs with a letter in hand. She didn't even reach the top before Ron came barreling out of his room and nearly took her down. He snatched the letter from her hand before she could even get another word out. "Bugger, I was going to bring it to you," she sighed and walked into Harry's room. He was sitting at a Muggle computer that Hermione's dad kept in the guest bedroom. He loved playing with it since he'd never been allowed to touch Dudley's.  
  
"Ron get another letter from Meegan?" asked Harry as he turned around in the chair having heard Hermione enter the room.  
  
"Yes, and he nearly killed me again today. I should just send him out for the post. I swear, one of these days, he'll knock me right down the stairs," she sighed and sat down in Harry's lap.  
  
"You know, he just misses her a lot," said Harry as he snaked his arms around her waist. "I'd probably do the exact same thing if I couldn't be with you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Really?" she asked turning and facing him.  
  
"Of course baby," he smiled, "I'd be lost without you." Hermione smiled as their lips met and sealed together.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had already opened Meegan's letter as quickly and carefully as possible without damaging the letter at all.  
  
***  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I miss you so much! I hope you don't mind that I write you everyday, I just think about you so often. I hope I will still be able to write to you while you are at school. Is that possible? I don't know if I could go months without talking to you. Will it still be possible for us to visit on holidays? I'm already awaiting our Christmas holiday, but that is months away. Not being able to see you is killing me. I know we only spent a few months together, but I feel such a strong connection to you. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I didn't do much today. Allison is still here. She told me not to worry. She seems to think I'll have no trouble keeping in contact with out. I hope she's right. Please write back (not that you don't always) but especially if you have anything you want to tell me ever, you know where to find me. Bye!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Meegan  
  
***  
  
Ron sighed and took out a piece of parchment. He loved getting letters from her, but every one just made him miss her more. He knew he'd have to tell her soon that he was a wizard if he wanted to contact her at all while he was at school. There was only Owl Post there. Meegan was bound to notice something was up if his letters suddenly started getting delivered by a small, continually hyper owl. He had no choice, either tell her within the next two days, or not talk to her until Christmas. That was how it was going to have to be; if he could only make a decision as to what to do. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
***  
  
Dear Meegan, I suppose you and Allison will be heading to school soon. I wish that I had the chance to see you before, but I know that it's impossible. In fact, after this letter, I don't think you'll even want me to write to you anymore.  
  
The thing is, there is something that I haven't told you. I've debated on even telling you at all, but I know if I want this relationship to continue, that you need to know. Meegan, I am a wizard. Not in a magic tricks sense, but as in an actual wizard. I come from an entire family of wizards, as far back as my lineage goes. My mom and sister are both witches as well.  
  
I do attend boarding school like I told you, but its not as normal as you'd think. It's a school for people like me to train and learn their skills to become fully licensed witches and wizards.  
  
If you don't believe this, I understand. If you don't want to write to me again, I'll understand and I won't bother you. But I want you to know, I truly care about you. This is why I felt that I could trust you with this information.  
  
I miss you.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
P.S. - I leave for school in two days, if you want to write me, write my mum and she will send it to my school.  
  
***  
  
"You didn't get a letter today? Hermione asked with a furrowed brow and a look of concern. She was sitting next to Harry, his arm around her shoulder, across from Ron on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
  
"No. . ." Ron mumbled and continued staring out the window at the landscape rolling by.  
  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Hermione's mouth formed a small "o" before closing and turning into a remorseful smile.  
  
  
The three were sitting alone in the Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment on the train. They'd snuck Ron in not wanting him to be alone. Since he'd written Meegan to tell her he was a wizard, he daily letters from her had stopped. Ron was left with a broken heart.  
  
  
Rather than say anything that might upset Ron, the trio remained silent for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fir' years this way," Hagrid called out as everyone stepped off the train.  
  
Hermione and Harry had reluctantly separated as they got off the train, they hadn't gotten very far before a voice stopped them.  
  
"Hullo you two. Heard from Dumbledore myself that you both made Head Boy and Head Girl this year."  
  
They turned to see Hargid looming over them with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Well congratulations! I'm sure proud for Gryffindor!" he pulled them into a hug.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, it's good to see you," smiled Harry.  
  
"Yes, thanks!" beamed Hermione now shining her badge with glistening admiration in her eyes.  
  
"Where's Ron, now?" asked Hagrid looking around. "I never see you three apart."  
  
"He was just with us on the train": Harry said now realizing that Ron wasn't behind them any longer. He glanced around with Hagrid trying to locate him.  
  
Before they could find him, Professor McGonagall walked up.  
  
"Hello Professor," greeted Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," she replied her a curt smile. "I need you two to follow me," she gave Harry and Hermione a no nonsense look and began heading off toward the castle.  
  
"See you later, Hagrid!" they called dashing off to follow her.  
  
"Come down to me hut when you all get the chance," replied Hagrid as he returned to rounding up the first year students.  
  
Knocking past the crowd, Harry and Hermione struggled to keep up with McGonagall. When they were finally free, she led them right into the castle and straight to the Great Hall. From what it seemed, they were the first students to even come inside. The hallways were still earily quiet, but seemed ready for the burst of life they were about to receive.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed the teacher's table upfront was already occupied. McGonagall lead them right up to it, left to go get the first years. Snape sat sneering at them from Dumbledore's other side. The recognized all the professors except for one that both could easily assume was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (since they got a new one every year). They also noticed two empty chairs on the other side of where Professor McGonagall would sit next to Dumbledore when she returned.  
  
"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts," smiled Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they said quietly and politely back.  
  
  
"I'd like to invite you to sit at the staff table this year. We'd like all students to know the importance of the positions you will be holding this year," he gestured to the empty seats next to McGonagall.  
  
"Why is this year any different from the previous years? Shouldn't we just sit with out houses?" inquired Hermione immediately. She always had a thirst for answers. Dumbledore smiled a bit knowing this quality of hers.  
  
  
"The reason I would like you to sit at the staff table is because this year, you aren't just Head Boy and Head Girl. If you accept, I would like to extend your duties to Assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors." His eyes glimmered a bit. He was obviously excited about the prospective of the news he just offered.  
  
  
"Professors?" said Harry a bit loudly and in an alarmed voice.  
  
"This will be the third year of Dumbledore's Army, will it not?" chuckled Professor Dumbledore, "Both of you have proven remarkable talent. In fact, you've both tested beyond what Hogwarts has to offer. I see you both more than qualified to give instruction in the subject."  
  
"Might I ask, Professor, why do you need us? Can't the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher handle it?" replied Hermione politely. She was in fact every excited about the prospect of teaching, but liked to remain somewhat modest.  
  
"Which bring me to my next point, I'd like to introduce you to this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor White," Dumbledore pointed to the tall, blond haired middle-aged wizard that Harry and Hermione hadn't recognized when they'd walked in.  
  
  
The man smiled and looked to Dumbledore for approval to speak. Dumbledore nodded and Professor White began, "For the past fifteen years, I've been an Auror in America. This past summer, I was hit by a curse in a raid that before that night was unknown to the wizarding world. It's rendered my unable to hold a wand. If I might demonstrate," he turned to Professor Sprout next to him who was planned to hand over her wand. Harry and Hermione watched as the wand repelled itself from his hand and fell across the room. Professor Sprout winced as it thudded against the wall.  
  
"You see, I am physically unable to hold the wand. No one has been able to figure out what the curse was, but we think it was created by Voldemort and that one of his death eaters accidentally used it before it was supposed to be released. I came here to Hogwarts where I can be kept safe from another death eater attack to cover up the mistake, and so that someone can hopefully cure me." Professor White gave a weak smile as hi finished.  
  
"Professor White, being an Auror, has plenty of training in order to teach the practicum of the classes," began Dumbledore again, "but as you can see, teaching the actual spells proves to be a problem, which is where you two would come in."  
  
"So we'd split the teaching time," said Hermione showing more interest than before. The idea of being a professor was really growing on her.  
  
  
"We've adjusted your and Mr. Potter's schedules so that you will still have time for your studies while each teaching half of the skills. You'll each have nine hours a week of teaching. You'd both be instructing separately. For years one through five, you'll each instruct one hour a week per year. For years six and seven, while they are reduced classes, the work is more intense so you'll be teaching together for two hours each grade. You schedules are adjusted to only contain the classes that are necessary for your chosen career paths."  
  
  
"So if I accept, then I can't take the extra classes?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"That is the consequence of accepting," replied Dumbledore.  
  
  
"I'm in," Harry jumped on the opportunity. He'd found over the past two years that he really liked instructing the DA and hoped this would be just as fun.  
  
"Me too," Hermione quickly answered after Harry not wanting to be left out.  
  
  
"Wonderful! I will fill you both in on the details and desired course material later tonight. Please take your seats before the students come in," Dumbledore gestured to the empty chairs. He seemed rather proud that they'd both decided to accept his offer to teach.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged somewhat nervous glances as they sat down next to each other.  
  
  
Soon, the Great Hall was bustling with students. All of the house tables were full except for the seats left empty for the incoming first years.  
  
  
The crowd instantly hushed as the doors flew open and McGonagall walked in followed by a group of nervous looking students. She led them to the front of the room before and placed the stool with the sorting hat on it in front of them.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat patiently through the sorting trying not to catch the yes of their classmates who wondered why they were sitting at the teacher's table.  
  
  
They watched as William Creevey and Juliet Brown (their campers they'd met over the summer) both get sorted into Gryffindor like their older siblings.  
  
Soon, McGonagall was down to her last student. As she read the name, small gasps came from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the two new Gryffindors who recognized it.  
  
~*~  
  
end of chapter two, three written and to be typed soon! Please reply! SOOORRRRYY it took so long! I love you guys for reading! 


	3. It's All in the Job Description

Chapter Two recap~  
  
:::  
  
Soon, McGonagall was down to her last student. As she read the name, small gasps came from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the two new Gryffindors who recognized it  
  
:::  
  
Wow long wait for this, but you can't hate me because its here and that's what you all wanted right? The update? =) So enjoy, enjoy and I hope I surprised you with this! In case anyone was wondering, this was the plan since the middle of Camp Muggle. So if you are ready Camp Muggle and you get to about chapter five, that is when I decided who was a witch and who wasn't. AND AS always, its those reviews that keep coming in that remind me I want to write another chapter for you all. A special thanks to those he keep poking around to remind me that I need to update!!  
  
I don't want to ruin the surprise so scroll down after refreshing your memory to see who the new student is!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Falling Forward: Chapter Three  
  
~*~  
  
"Allison White," called Professor McGonagall as a tall (obviously not a first year) girl walked up to receive the sorting hat.  
  
After a moment of deliberation, the sorting hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Allison stood up and smiled as the Ravenclaw table cheered and the rest of the houses clapped. Most of the students were clapping just because they were relieved that the sorting ceremony had finally come to an end and they could finally begin eating.  
  
As Allison walked past the Gryffindor table, she stopped and winked at the still stunned Ron. He continued to stare in disbelief as she pulled a piece of paper out of her robes and handed it to him.  
  
"It's from Meegan," she said before heading off to join her house.  
  
As the feast appeared on the table, Ron read his note. Harry and Hermione both looked at him anxiously from their position at the head table. Neither of them knew what had just happened, but they assumed they'd find out soon.  
  
"Dear Ron,  
  
I knew all along. Thank you for finally telling me yourself though.  
  
Love, Meegan  
  
P.S.- You can send owl post to me now"  
  
~*~  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore began making the start of term announcements. Both Harry and Hermione squirmed as he got closer and closer to announcing them. Neither were prepared for their classmates reactions to the fact that they'd be teaching, especially not those of the Slytherins.  
  
They were also both preoccupied thinking about Allison's entrance. They both already had a laundry list of questions to ask her. They knew they weren't the only ones who wanted to get to her as soon as possible and start questioning.  
  
"And lastly," said Dumbledore loudly, snapping Harry and Hermione back to attention, "I'd like to announce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. For the first time in quite a few years, the both come from the same house. Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter of Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted with wild cheers and the other houses clapped except for the Slytherins who remained quiet as usual.  
  
"I'd also like to announce that along with their duties, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter will be assisting Professor White with his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Before any questions arise, they are both more than qualified having tested our of the Hogwart's curriculum last year."  
  
Before anyone could speak again, Dumbledore dismissed everyone to their houses. Prefects began standing and asking the first years to follow them and soon the whole Great Hall was on their feet.  
  
Harry and Hermione let out small sighs of relief. It didn't last long though as they looked up to see Ron storming across the room straight toward Allison. With a quick look at one another, they both jumped up and began running through the people hoping to reach Allison before Ron did.  
  
They managed in getting to her just second after Ron. He touched her shoulder as he got there and Allison turned to see three out of breath people looking directly at her. None of them looked all too particularly happy.  
  
"Hey guys!" she smiled, "Hermione, I missed you!" said Allison rushing into a hug.  
  
Hermione was still befuddled but hugged her back. Even though she was confused, she was still happy to see her friend. Before she could talk however, Ron loudly cleared his through. The expressions of his face made it obvious that he wanted answers and that he wanted them now.  
  
Allison suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. She had a lot of explaining to do. "Okay, I'll talk. Just not here, alright?"  
  
"Our room will work. It's private," suggested Harry. He started out the doors but didn't get very far before stopping and turning around sheepishly. "Er, I don't really know where our room is actually."  
  
"I do. I went there to study last year with Emma. We used her room because it was more private," said Hermione taking over the lead. Harry was greatful to follow. Ron and Allison didn't say a word and followed the silently the entire way.  
  
Soon, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Allison were sitting on the couches in Harry and Hermione's common room. Neither Harry nor Hermione took time to check out their new residence as they entered. The both of them were anxious to hear what Allison's explanation would be.  
  
No one was more anxious than Ron however. Even though they all wanted to hear what she has to say, no one spoke. They all simply looked around waiting for someone else to start the conversation.  
  
"So, I bet you're all wondering why I never told you that I was a witch," smiled Allison.  
  
Everyone laughed nervously a bit in return and nodded.  
  
"Well, you all met my father, Professor White," she began.  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione catching on and making connections. She didn't say anything though wanting to let Allison finish.  
  
"He's your dad?" asked Ron in surprise.  
  
"Yes, He used to be an Auror, but was attacked last year by death eaters while on a raid back in America. The ministry here in England immediately asked our family to move back. See, my dad got hit with a curse. No one had record of this curse before but they wanted to be able to keep my dad safe while they did testing on him," said Allison.  
  
"Dumbledore told Harry and me about the curse. Has there been any progress made in lifting it yet?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Not yet, but he has a better chance at recovery here than back in America," replied Allison.  
  
"After the attack, we didn't have anywhere to live since the move was so sudden. Meegan's family asked us to stay with them until things were settled. Then we found out they wanted dad to stay at Hogwarts. Meegan was already going to camp this summer just before I got there. I went along so that I'd have something to do all summer."  
  
"So you knew all along that we went to Hogwarts?" asked Ron thinking back to Meegan's note that he'd just received.  
  
"I knew who Harry was. I mean, who doesn't?!" said Allison excitedly causing Hermione to sit a little closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"I knew he attended Hogwarts and you two," she indicated toward Hermione and Ron," said you went to the same school . . ."  
  
"Is Meegan a witch?" said Ron bluntly as Allison trailed off.  
  
"No, but she's always known that I was and my mum and dad too. My dad was Muggle born and the only one in his family with any magical talent. Meegan's mom is my dad's sister. His family was very accepting so it's never been a problem."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were a witch?" asked Harry still a bit red from her earlier praise.  
  
"I was told not to tell anyone because of my dad," she shrugged. "The ministry wanted to keep it quiet where we were at least until my dad came to Hogwarts and was safer."  
  
"So Meegan knew the whole time," said Ron meekly. "He felt like he thought Meegan was going to when he told her he was a wizard, deceived.  
  
"Yes, I told her as soon as I recognized Harry. Then I confirmed it when I fout out that you all went to the same school," answered Allison.  
  
Ron still looked distraught.  
  
Allison could tell and kept on talking, "Meegan wanted to let you know right away that she didn't care, but I made her promise not too. Please don't be mad at her. She really cares a lot about you."  
  
Ron's expressions lightened up a bit, "Really?"  
  
"She never stops talking about you!" Allison grinned.  
  
"Ron is the same," said Harry with exasperation and rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Allison thanks for explaining. I really am glad that you're here. I think we'll have a lot of fun this year." Said Hermione as she stood to hug her friend again.  
  
"Ya! I'm so relieve that I could finally tell you guys the truth!" said Allison playfully wiping her brow.  
  
Everyone laughed again and smiled. The feeling in the room had already shifted to a more relaxed tone. It was more like it used to be back when they were at camp.  
  
"So Meegan . . ." began Ron hopefully. He missed her so much.  
  
"She's fine with everything and though I wasn't supposed to say anything, her school allows her weekends off so we've already arranged for her to come on the first Hogsmeade weekend." Allison interjected.  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Ron jumped up and began hollering and dancing around the room until he realized that everyone was staring right at him. "Sorry," he straight faced and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to do this but I probably should go to my house. Everyone will wonder where I got off to," said Allison as she stood to leave.  
  
"We understand," said Harry. "Mione and I still have to speak to Dumbledore about our teaching tonight."  
  
"Oh ya. You two are helping my dad," she replied with a sad not in her voice.  
  
"As best as we can," said Harry with a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks," Allison spoke quietly, "Well good night. See you tomorrow." She smiled as she left.  
  
"Bye Allison," they all called together as she disappeared through the door.  
  
"I . . . oh no! I didn't ask her for Meegan's school address!" said Ron jumping up and chasing after her.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed as he dashed after Allison.  
  
"Well," smiled Harry turning to Hermione who was still seated next to him. "Now that I have you all to myself." He leaned in to kiss her but before he could, a school owl soared through an open window and interrupted him. Harry frowned and walked over to the owl, untying the note from its leg with a sigh of frustration.  
  
"It's a note from Dumbledore," he said with disappointment in his voice. He wants us to come to his office to discuss our teaching plans."  
  
"I guess this will have to wait until we get back then," said Hermione as she stood and kissed Harry before winking and walking to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"I assume you are worried about your studies?" Dumbledore was in the thick of his meeting with Harry and Hermione. The pair had each of their own large cushion chairs that were seated in front of his desk. The chairs dwarfed them and made them looked almost intimidated in his presence.  
  
"Well, I believe I actually had a larger load previously, so I should manage," shrugged Hermione. She was still disappointed that she couldn't take more that the classes necessary for her career choice.  
  
Harry on the other hand didn't mind only taking the basic required classes. Besides, he truly enjoyed his work with Dumbledore's Army and had a feeling he'd like teaching the actual class just as much.  
  
"I've managed with classes and the DA before professor," replied Harry. "I know Head duties will be a lot, but I really think this is something that both of us can manage."  
  
"I feel the same way," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I wouldn't have suggested it unless the both of you could be successful and I think you will be. There is however the issues of certain students who may now appreciate being taught by their peers."  
  
"Slytherins.." Harry hissed under his breath a folded his arms in disgust.  
  
"As a teacher, Mr. Potter (he rarely used his surname in his presence, but wanted to make a point), you will be expected to show the same desire to teach and courtesy to all students."  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry quietly. He still didn't like the idea, but he would be the won with the authority if anything were to arise.  
  
"I'll also remind you that as Head Boy and Head Girl, you are free to add and take away points in any situation. If you students are misbehaving or causing grief, that is an acceptable time to do so. I wouldn't worry much though. Professor White will sit in during all of your classes to assure that there is no trouble."  
  
"Will we be grading?" Hermione had been listening intently before, but now spoke up.  
  
"You may create a point system and reward them accordingly to your liking. Whatever you do will way fifty percent along with Professor White's practicum classes. Be aware that what you assign you must grade and you must stick to what you choose."  
  
"Yes of course. When should we turn lesson plans into you?" Hermione had already whipped out a quill and parchment and was jotting down ideas.  
  
"That won't be necessary Ms. Granger. Simply make sure the required skills for each year are gone over in a timely manner. If you choose to go beyond that, it is again up to you," Dumbledore had a pleasing twinkle to his eye. He'd always appreciated Hermione's enthusiasm.  
  
"And we begin tomorrow?" said Harry gulping a bit. It was suddenly dawning on him that they did have to teach soon and that they didn't have many plans on what to teach.  
  
"That is correct. I suggest you head off now to prepare," said Dumbledore as he stood to see them off.  
  
"Thank you Professor," they both chimed as they stood and headed out of the door.  
  
"One more thing. I suggest you don't let anything –distract- you tonight until you are done with your plans. You have a big day ahead of you," Dumbledore's gave them a knowing look before sitting back down and reaching for some papers on his desk.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and hurried out of his office. One they were all the way down the staircase and around the corner of the corridor, they stopped to talk.  
  
"You don't think he knows about us, do you?" Harry was the first to talk.  
  
"I don't see how he could. We haven't told anyone and those who do know are supposed to be quiet," Hermione frowned. They'd both wanted to keep their relationship a secret but then again, they knew Dumbledore had a way of figuring things out.  
  
"You don't suppose Allison told her father and he told Dumbledore, do you?" asked Harry.  
  
"I suppose that's what happened," said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. "You don't think he'll be upset that we're living together, do you?"  
  
"Not a chance. Since I know you've already mapped out the next month at least for both of us and just haven't told me yet, how about we go back and do some of that –distracting- behavior that Dumbledore was talking about?" said Harry with a wink as he linked her arm through his and started off walking toward their quarters.  
  
"How'd you know I did all that?" said smiled trying to look cross but letting her smile peak through the façade.  
  
"Because I know you and you kept scribbling on something during dinner," he looked down at her lovingly then glanced around quickly. When he saw that now one was around, he leaned over and gave her a soft peck on the end of her nose before they turned the last corner to their room and headed off to start distracting themselves. 


End file.
